rebuildfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rebuild 2 Walkthrough (Komplettlösung)
Cure Zombieism [[Rebuild Wiki|'<--- zurück zur Startseite']] Sie lässt sich erreichen, indem man Dr. Bryukhonenko bei sich aufnimmt, und in seinem Sinne handelt. Die Bedingungen dazu sind jedoch kostspielig, nervig und stehen dem Aufbau der Stadt enorm im Wege. Voraussetzungen : * Aufnahme des Doktors. Geschieht nachdem man die zweite Forschung ansetzt. Kosten : 1xNahrung pro Zug, und man verzichtet auf ein Science Book, das er andernfalls über den Zaun werfen würde. Der Doktor beansprucht ein Labor für seine Zwecke. * Assistent'en zur Verfügung stellen. Dieser kostet eine weitere Nahung pro Zug bis zur Laborexplosion, und steht für den Rest des Spieles nicht mehr zur Verfügung. Lehnt man den ersten Überlebenden als Assistenten ab, so wird der Doktor sieben Kalendertage später um einen anderen Assistenten bitten. * Das Buch "'The Zombie Condition" ablehnen. Man verzichtet dadurch auf 10 Moral. Die Church of the Chosen Ones entfaltet sich dadurch etwas weniger schnell, was aber kein wirklicher Nachteil ist. Deren großer Auftritt wird durch den Nachfolger "Zombies are people too" bestimmt. * Casino in der Bar ablehnen. Man verzichtet auf 5 Moral und engeren Kontakt zu den Riffs (heisst: kontraproduktiv für ein schnelles Bekämpfen der Last Judgement Gang) * "Samples Reques'''t" erfüllen. Hierfür platziert man Überlebende auf das Feld, das eine Zombiehorde im nächsten Zug einnehmen wird. Abgesehen davon, dass sie für einen Zug nicht zur Verfügung stehen, gefährdet man seine Überlebenden durch das Aufeinandertreffen nicht. * Verstorbenen '''Hund als Testobjekt zur Verfügung stellen (Optional). Man stattet einen ungeeigneten Überlebenden mit einem Hund als Equipment aus und schickt ihn auf eine Eroberungsmission in ein hoffnungslos überfülltes Gebiet. Der Mensch überlebt, denn der Hund opfert sich für ihn auf. Bei der Rückkehr des Soldaten macht sich der Doktor von alleine bemerkbar. thumb|left|100pxHat man genügend erfüllt, so explodiert das Labor. Doktor und Assistent kommen dabei um. Nun gilt es, das Labor zu erkunden. Dabei fällt man auf seine in russisch geschriebenen Notitzen über die Heilung. Sobald diese übersetzt sind, schaltet sich "Cure Zombiism" als Forschungsweg frei. Hat man nicht genügend erfüllt, werden Doktor samt Assistent bis zum Schluss in der Laboranlage vor sich hindümpeln. Diese Endung ist dann nicht mehr erreichbar. thumb|200px|HeilungDas Erforschen der Heilung dauert im Idealfall (genügend Wissenschaftler mit guter Aubildung sind am Werke) 10 Tage. Unterbricht man diesen Prozess, hat man anders als bei den restlichen Forschungen/Endungen noch mindestens 5 weitere Tage vor sich. Wenn noch ausreichend unbesetzte Felder vorhanden sind, wird man in dieser Zeit permanent von Horden angegriffen. Danach Hat man die Heilung erreicht, wird man mit einer kurzen Filmsequenz belohnt. Im nachhinein erlebt man mittelfristig einen spürbaren Rückgang der Neuinfizierten. Draft a Constitution (dt. etwa Vorlegen eines Verfassungsentwurfes) Voraussetzungthumb|180px Der Anspruch auf das Freischalten dieser Endung setzt voraus : # Den Besitz des Rathauses. # Ein festgelegtes minimum an eingenommenen Feldern. Dieser Wert hängt alleine von der größe der Spielfläche ab, das wären 25 bei "small", 30 bei "typical" , 50 bei "big" und 75 bei "huge" . # Eine Moral von über 50. # Fünf verfügbare Überlebende. Seien sie noch so Unterqualifiziert. Durchführen Sie beauftragt mindestens fünf Überlebende damit, im Rathaus eine neue Verfassung zu formen. Mehr als 5 sind Verschwendung. Auch wenn die Spieler nach dem Leadership-Wert sortiert sind, spielt er absolut keine Rolle. JEDER noch so ungeeignete Charakter kann dazu verdonnert werden - das Ergebnis ist immer gleich gut. Dieser Vorgang dauert 10 Tage. Unterbricht man ihn, dauert es erneut 10 Tage. Während dieser Zeit wird die Stadt kontinuierlich von einer Zombiehorde angegriffen. Danach Schafft man es, die Stadt 10 Tage lang zu verteidigen, ist die Endung "Draft a Constiution" erreicht. Nach der kurzen Filmsezquenz erhöht der "Endings Found"-Wert die Punktescala. Im Nachhinein erhöht sich die Moral um bis zu +50 Punkte, und man kann von Festungen und der Stadthalle aus mit 2 bis 5 Überlebenden seiner Wahl das Spiel neu beginnen. Escape through Helicopter sofort nach dem Einehmen stellt sich heraus, dass hier ein Saboteur am Werke gewesen ist, und den Heli auseinandergenommen hat. Voraussetzungen * Gustav, der Händler bietet im Austausch gegen ??? entweder ein Hubschrauberteil (eine Rotornabe) oder ein Heilungselexier an. Hubschrauberteil annehmen. Das andere entpuppt sich eh als Himbeersaft. * Das Benzin für einen Jet-Fuel Flamethrower nicht zweckentfremden. Versteht sich fast von alleine. * Ein Charakter möchte nur mehr lesen. Dieser sollte statt seiner eigenen Lektüre "the cultural History of Zombies" (mit anderen Worten: Church of the Chosen ones) lieber "Repair for morons" in die Hände gedrückt bekommen. * Eine Mall (nicht Allmart) durchsuchen, man stößt dabei auf einen Satz neuer Rotorblätter. nicht durchgetestet wurden .. ''- Electricity im Labor erforschen. Ist nicht zwingend notwendig, aber nach einem Tagebucheintrag zu Urteilen von Vorteil.'' ''- den mutmaßlichen Saboteur "verhören" <---- Ja, er war es! (Ob es hierfür von Vorteil ist, ist beim Testen nicht aufgefallen)'' ''- Bob Bila, fixer Name eines Überlebenden, soll angeblich das Fortscheiten begünstigen. Ist nicht aufgefallen. Man findet ihn jedenfalls auf einer Farm, nachdem man den Flughafen erobert hat.'' Danach thumb|leftNach der Fillmsequenz des Testfluges bekommt man einen Überblick von allen unerforschten Feldern. Der Hubschrauberplatz bietet ebenso wie das Rathaus die Chance, mit einer Gruppe von 2 bis 5 seiner Mitstreiter das Spiel neu zu beginnen. Defeat Last Judgement Vor dem Angriff Wenn das Radio im Labor erforscht wurde, hört man Signale einer Gefangenen der Gang ab. Sie heisst "Northway". Nimmt man den Kontakt mit ihr auf, so lässt sie sich von jeder Polizeistation aus mit geringen Risiken befreien. Befreit man sie noch bevor man der geflohenen Gefangenen begegnet, fordert sie kein Essen ein, sondern beginnt von sich aus zu reden. Das Erobern des Subway verschnellert den Prozess, dort hat die Gang eine Festung aufgebaut. Zwingend notwendig ist es aber nicht. Im Endeffekt gilt: ein Angriff auf die Rivalen wird erst dann freigeschaltet, wenn die Riffs mit uns kooperieren wollen. Wenn es so weit ist, muss man deren Hilfe nicht annehmen. Man sollte es aber, es macht es sehr viel einfacher und bringt keine Nachteile mit sich. Ein "Casino" in der Bar und "Zombie Cage Fights" in der Polizeichache wirken sich zwar günstig auf das Zusammenleben mit den Riffs aus, allerdings missfällt das dem Doktor ... leider sollte man beides ablehnen. Der Angriff Man beauftragt mindestens 5 Überlebende damit, die Gang auszumerzen. Der Angriff dauert 10 Tage. Wenn er zwischendurch abgebrochen wird, erneute 10 Tage. Mindestvoraussetzung zum Angreifen sind 50% allgemeine Moral. Die prozentuale Chance auf das Misslingen des Angriffs wird beim zusammenstellen der Truppe eingeblendet, das Risiko ist also sehr überschaubar. Vorteilhaft zum senken der Gefahr sind : - Kooperation mit den Riffs (die in jedem Fall verschwinden werden, nachdem die Last Judgement Gang weg ist). - Angriff in einem frühen Stadium, denn die Last Judgement Gang wird stärker mit der Zeit. (anmerkung: auch ein späterer Zeitpunkt ist in der Regel OK, denn man selbst gewinnt auch an Feuerkraft). - Befreiung Northways (?) - Gespräch mit der geflohenen Gefangenen im Vorfeld. Während des Angriffes haben die verbliebenen im Fort immer wieder mit Rudelattacken zu tun. Danach 5 Frauen, ehemalige Sklavinnen, schließen sich der Gruppe an. Sie tun es auch dann, wenn nicht genügend freie Wohnungen für sie vorhanden sind. Der potentielle Saboteur (durch die Befreiung Northways) zählt nicht mehr mit. ... und Überraschungsangriffe der Last Judgement Gang auf Vorräte und Überlebende fallen selbstverständlich auch weg. Embrace Zombieism Diese Endung ist, wie zum Schluss beschrieben, viel eher mit einer Niederlage vergleichbar. Wie erreiche ich die Endung? # Das Buch "Zombies are people too" durchgehen lassen. Der Schreiber davon wird sich auf die nächstbeste Gelegenheit stürzen, eine Kirche zu Beschlagnahmen. Wenn es keine gibt, wird er ein leerstehendes Gebäude umbauen wollen. es empfiehlt sich, die kommenden Schritte erst dann zu tätigen, wenn die anderen Endungen schon erreicht worden sind, und man den großteil der Stadt bereits unter Kontrolle hat. thumb|left|306x306px2. Den großen Friedhof erobern. 3. a) der Besitz einer Zweitkirche oder b) einen kleinen Friedhof einnehmen oder c) den Umbau in eine Kirche veranlassen. 4. a) die beiden "unbekehrbaren" verhören oder wenn nicht, dann b) den beiden nicht viel später die Chance verweigern, den Kult zu stürmen. - sollte 4a) eintreffen oder es bei 4b) keinen Putschverusch geben, ist der langsame Verfall unabwändbar. Anstatt den Missionen nachzugehen wird gefeiert, und etwa jeden zweiten Tag wirft sich jemand vor die Untoten. Wie hält man den Kult unter Kontrolle? Vor allem, indem man es unterlässt, den großen Friedhof zu adaptieren. So lange man keinen Friedhof hat, gibt es keine Eskalation. Ein kleiner Friedhof alleine reicht den Anhängern nicht aus. Doch man kann es auch anders tun, wenn man die komplette Stadt erobern will - a) Die beiden Bücher ablehnen, zumindest aber "Zombies are people too". b) Alle Kirchen umbauen. c) Alle nutzlosen Bauten umwandeln. Das wird verhindern, dass sich die Kirche durch ein Schlupfloch etabliert wie dem Bücherwurm, dem man sonst die Lektüre "Repair for Morons" zur Hubschrauberreparatur in die Hände drückt. Sollte der Friedhof schon erobert sein, und die sogenannten Auserwählten gewinnen an Fahrt, bleibt nur mehr das Warten auf Punkt 4 (Putschversuch mit Hilfe der Riffs). Die Folgen dieses Putsches sind 3 Tote. Was kann man auslassen? Der Kult an und für sich ist ein Selbstläufer, und folgendes muss man nicht tun, um die Endung herbeizuführen : * Juego de las muertas - Spanisch für Totenfeier. Hier wird man für 30 Nahrung eine Feier zelebrieren. Sie stimmt die Einwohner glücklich. Lehnt man den Totentag ab, kommt nicht viel später eine zweite Bitte des selbsternannten Priesters, um sie abhalten zu können. Danach GAME OVER. Die Einwohner haben ihr gestecktes Ziel erreicht, sie sind alle Untot. Man bekommt eine Filmsequenz eingespielt und der Triumph der Sekte wird unter "Endings Found" berücksichtigt. Doch die Punkteskala hat darunter gelitten, weil niemand diese Endung überlebt hat. Kategorie:Ending